


Claiming

by Aerilon452



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2104809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek claims Stiles in the one way an Alpha can claim a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming

THE CLAIMING:

 

Derek was out in the night, out stalking a human. It was pathetic. It was childish. He was an Alpha with other things that he could be doing. He could be preparing for the Alpha pack to come at him. Instead he was out here tracking Stiles. And shock, Stiles was at the Lacrosse field. And he was alone. Derek crouched under the bleachers watching; just watching. The wolf inside of him howled. There was something about the human that drove Derek to shear insanity from his scent alone. He could make this, whatever it was, go away. Derek wouldn't admit it, but when they had been paralyzed and Stiles had been thrown on top of him, he had taken the time to indulge in Stiles' scent. It was a rich, earthy scent; almost like a werewolf's. Stiles would make a good wolf, if only he would take the bite. Derek shook his head at the thought. There were advantages to keeping someone human.

Stiles stopped what he was doing and turned around the field. He knew he was being watched. It was this sixth sense he seemed to have when it came to werewolves now. There was one watching him. Stiles wasn't sure if he wanted to freak out, if he wanted to hop in his jeep and leave, or if he wanted to shake it off and continue to practice. He looked around again, but the bright lights of his jeep made seeing the bleachers difficult. Stiles was almost sure he saw a flash of red, the red eyes of an Alpha watching him. His heart jumped, but not in fright. Stiles knew who it was. It was Derek; the fearless, sometimes terrifying Alpha. That made him excited. He turned back to the net and continued to practice. Deep down he knew he wanted Derek; the big bad alpha. Stiles just didn't want to admit that to anyone else. He liked women, was in love with the 5'3, fair skinned, strawberry blonde Lydia, but Derek drew him. It was driving him crazy.

Derek drew in a deep breath catching Stiles scent on the subtle breeze that moved around him. That scent drove Derek out of his mind most days, and now that the full moon was approaching, he could sense the hunger to have that which his heart, and his wolf, truly desired. He wanted to claim the pesky sarcastic human as his own. Stiles always challenged him, always made his wolf more brutal than Derek normally would have been, but that was due to his Alpha status. He had to be the strongest, the most dominant. Stiles would soon learn that. Except, Derek couldn't go about claiming his human in the normal way and not in the way of the wolf, he would have to come up with something entirely different. He immerged from the shadows, the glow of his red eyes fading. Out on the field, Stiles stopped, and turned to him. The human could sense him in return.

Stiles stopped what he was doing, turned, and like he thought, Derek was there. The alpha made his heart stop and then kick into high gear pounding in his chest. Why did it have to be Derek that made him go weak in the knees? Not even Lydia could make his heart skip a beat like Derek could. Maybe it was the alpha pheromones that Derek exuded. Yeah, that sounded stupid. Stiles shook his head. Derek was coming closer with each long stride of his legs. He couldn't keep his breathing even; he couldn't keep his heart from pounding. Before he knew it, Stiles was walking across the Lacrosse field to meet the alpha halfway. Derek had this unnatural pull on him that demanded that tiles go to him. It had to be because Derek was an Alpha. That was the only explanation he had.

Derek knew he had to control himself around Stiles, but the scent of the human, the unique way it clung to his skin drove him to madness with desire. Without thinking, his hand started to reach for Stile, but he had enough presence of mind to drop them. For just one moment he wanted to be close to the one human that called to his heart. "Screw this…" Derek snarled finally giving in. He fisted his hand in the front of Stiles shirt, hauling him close. Derek sealed his lips to the hot blooded human in his grasp. There was the split second thought where Derek thought Stiles would push him away, but he was surprised.

Stiles didn't know what he was going to do, until Derek was kissing him. His gut reaction was to push the Alpha off of him, to run, but he couldn't. Derek felt too right in tight against him. Instead, Stiles gasped giving Derek the chance to invade his mouth. The Alpha took the opening, possessing his mouth even more. Stiles was being ravished. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but it felt right. The domination in the kiss, the way Derek held him close, had Stiles burning from the inside out. There was nothing he didn't want Derek to do to him.

Derek had more control than this, he had to, but here he was kissing Stiles, possessing him, dominating him as only the Alpha in him could. Before he thought better of it, Derek ran his left hand down his human's back, giving the younger man's tantalizing backside a generous squeeze. A growl rumbled in his chest, vibrating against Stiles. He could scent the desire coiling around them. "Stiles…" Derek gasped finally tearing his lips away for much needed oxygen. "This is insane!" He snarled close to Stiles face. "All I want to do it claim you, mark you as mine."

"Then do it…" Stiles said. In this moment, in the warmth of Derek's arms he wanted that too. His alpha said nothing, just grasped his hips and walked him back towards the bleachers. Stiles wasn't sure what they were about to do, but it excited him. A few more feet and Derek turned him, and pushed him to the bleachers in front of them. Derek stood close behind Stiles making his heart beat even faster and his blood race. Even the front of his shorts were tenting from obvious desire. "Do it…."

Derek roughly pulled aside the neck of Stiles t-shirt, exposing the crook of his human's neck. Stiles had pale perfect skin, not a blemish to be seen. He was going to change that. Derek buried his nose in against the side of Stiles neck, nuzzling, breathing him in. With his will of iron Derek let his top two incisors grow bringing forth half of his wolf side. This bite wouldn't turn Stiles, but it would mark as belonging to Derek, and it would make the human harder to hurt. Taking a deep breath, Derek sank his teeth home in the crook of Stiles neck feeling the flesh give way to his sharp canines and blood fill his mouth. Drinking deeply, Derek pushed some of his wolf into the bite, some of his scent; all of it would claim Stiles.

Stiles tried not to scream in pleasure mixed with agony. It was the sweetest sensation he had ever felt. He reached back and cupped the back of Derek's head, holding the alpha werewolf to his shoulder as he rocked back against him. Derek was hard, growling, and running his right hand down the front of his chest, down towards the front of his rapidly growing erection. In response his hips moved in anticipation of Derek's hand slipping beneath the material of his red Lacrosse shorts he wore for practice. "Oh, my god…" Stiles moaned very loudly. Before he knew what was happening, Derek let him go, pushed him to his hands and knees. Time was frozen as Derek, the powerful Alpha, molded to the length of Stiles back.

Derek had to stop before he forced too much of his wolf into Stiles. His human wasn't ready to be like them, but some day he would be and Derek would wait for that day. He breathed in and out, desperate for a calming gulp of air to sooth the raging pyre of frantic lust coursing through him. "Stiles, you make me crazy!" Derek's voice rumbled showing how close his wolf was to the surface. He had to back off, had to put some distance between them so he could get his head on straight. Yet, Derek didn't move. He stayed glued to his human's back.

Stiles angled his head feeling the first twinge of pain in his shoulder, but he didn't care. He was yearning for the dominant taste of Derek again. Seeking out his Alpha's lips, Stiles moaned once again renewing their ardent kiss. Derek didn't take as long this time to respond. He turned and gasped when Hale picked him up using every ounce of his Alpha strength. There were any number of cutting remarks Stiles could make about this latest position he found himself in, but his lips were too busy feasted at Derek's mouth. He wasn't sure how far they would go, but Stiles would let Derek do what he wanted if it would ease the troubled thoughts from his strong werewolf.

Derek needed to show better control around Stiles, or else he would lose himself completely. With great effort he let the younger man slide down the front of his body until his feet were on the ground and Derek was stepping back gasping for air. The taste of Stiles blood was still dancing on his tongue, branding his being as only ever belonging to one; Stiles. "The bite will heal in a day, but you won't become like us until you're ready." Derek said, needing something to say.

Automatically Stiles placed his hand over the puncture wounds to his shoulder hissing in pain, but it was quick to fade. "What will happen to me?" He asked stepping back in close to Derek, suddenly so cold, needing the warmth of his Alpha. In response Derek wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back in against his broad chest. Stiles rested his head on Derek's chest, hearing the strong, fast paced heartbeat.

"You'll be harder to hurt now," Derek answered bringing his left hand up, cupping that back of Stiles head. "You're marked now as belonging to me." He continued talking, more than he had ever done before with any other person. "When you're ready for the full bite, I'll know, and I'll come to you." Gently, the passion dying down to a manageable simmer, Derek kissed the top of Stiles head while taking yet another deep breath. For right now he just wanted to hold Stiles close.


End file.
